Skills
Monsters are able to learn skill using skill point attained when they gain a level. They can be upgraded once the skill gets to the adequate level with another skill point. Monsters also are born with skills based on there species. list of known skills * Grip: Ability to hold onto surfaces and objects without letting go, for example, walking on walls.-Upgrades to Enhanced Grip at level 5 * Enhanced Grip: your feet become more resistant to effect that will limit their ability to grip, such as water and momentum * Bite: Improves the ability to accurately and forcefully apply a bit using fangs, mandibles or teeth.-upgrades to Crushing Bite at level 5 * Crushing Bite- Upgrade to Shattering Bite at level 10 * Shattering Bite: This advances skill allows the user to manifest their bite as energy to extend the range of the attack beyond their physical body. Of course, attacking with the physical body will cause significantly more damage * Digging: Provides sub-conscious guidance when digging to increase efficiency and effectiveness- Upgrades to Excavating at level 5 * Excavating: Increases the ability to shift large amounts of material in a shorter span of time * Acid Shot: Assists accuracy when attempting to attack from a distance using a natural acid from the body. * Stealth: improves your ability to hide and move unseen-upgrades to Advance Stealth and level 5 * Advance Stealth: The upgraded stealth skill, further improves the skill holders' passive ability to avoid notice whilst also greatly increasing this ability when remaining still. * Dash: increase speed over short distances but increases stamina drain.- Upgrades to Rapid Dash at level 5 * Rapid Dash: Like a flaming horse the user will be able to dash faster and with more precision. * Slashing attack: More accurate and powerful slashing attacks. * Chomp: bites pierce more and are more difficult to shake off.- Upgrades to Piercing Chomp at level 5 * Piercing Chomp: the upgraded chomp skill, an active skill that greatly enhances the ability of a bite attack to penetrate solid resistance- Upgrade to Splintering Chomp at level 10 * Tunnel Sense: Improves sense of direction when underground.-Upgrades to Tunnel Map at level 5 * Tunnel Map: This upgrade improves the sense of underground direction with a powerful memory aid, allowing for the full recall for tunnel layout * Chomp: Bites pierce more and are more difficult to shake off * Mana Manipulation: basic skill to manipulate absorbed mana- Upgrades to mans shaping at level 5 * Mana Shaping: This advanced skill increases the ability to control mana into specific shapes and forms required for casting spells * Forceful Mana: Increases the ability to release significant amounts of mana in a shorter span, with greater impact * External Mana Manipulation: Grants the capacity to control and manipulate mana outside of the Users' body * Mana Sensing: Gives the ability to sense bodies of concentrated mana using the monster core- Upgrades to Empowered Mana Sensing at level 5 * Empowered Mana Sensing: Grants greater expertise in reaching further with mental senses, searching for mana patterns and concentrations. Increasing the sensitivity of the sense, allowing for more accurate reading of smaller stimuli. * Core Mechanic: enables the user to manipulate the structure of a monster core on a superficial level- Upgrades to Core Engineer at level 5 * Core Engineer: This skill allows the user to exercise finer control when making adjustments and reveals a deeper layer of information with the core to be manipulated. cores may also be fused.- Upgrades to Core Surgery at level 10 * Core Surgery: This skill guides the user when making finer detailed changes to core energies, also enables the manipulation of the core of living creatures. *Exo-Skeleton Defenses: Improves the user's ability to utilize their external skeleton to deflect blows and resist damage- Upgrades to Advance Exo-Skeleton Defense at level 5 *Advanced Exo-Skeleton Defense: Improves the ability to utilize the nature of an external skeleton to fend off physical damage.- Upgrades to Expert Exo-Skeleton Defence at level 10 *Experet Exo-Skeleton Defense: Grants high level expertise in using an external skeleton in a way to maximize defensive properties. Greatly increases the ability to disperse energy from hard strikes. *Pet Communication: Establishes a mental link between pet and master, increasing levels in the skill will improve the clarity of the link and the distance at which it can be utilized. *Water Magic Affinity: Increases the users comfort, speed and efficacy when using mana of the water attribute.- Upgrades to Advance Water Mana Affinity at level 5 *Advance Water Mana Affinity: Gives new constructions and spell shapes specifically for water magic.- Upgrades to Expert Water Mana Affinity at level 10 *Expert Water Mana Affinity- Complete leveling of this skill allows for choosing a new Mana Affinity of a rarer type *Fire Magic Affinity: Increases the users comfort, speed and efficacy when using mana of the fire attribute. *Earth Magic Affinity: Increases the users comfort, speed and efficacy when using mana of the earth attribute. *Wind Magic Affinity: Increases the users comfort, speed and efficacy when using mana of the wind attribute. *Stamina: reduces the cost of actions or skills that drain physical endurance. The amount of reduction increases with the skill level. *Mana Miser: Allows the user to be able to do slightly more with slightly less when utilizing mana. Effect will increase along with skill level- Upgrades to Mana Scrooge at level 5 *Mana Scrooge: Increases the ability of the user to use mana more stringently, reducing waste whilst retaining effect. *Cerebral Endurance: The user will be able to better marshal their mental resources, reducing the mental exertion for complex will based tasks slightly. *Meditation: User will be able to relax the mind and achieve clarity of thought. Each level will make the state more effective and easier to achieve. *Precise Shooting: The user will become better able to target objects with range attacks. *Ripping Bite: Increases the users' ability to make bite attacks aimed at tearing away part of the targets body.- Upgrades to Shredding Bite at level 5 *Shredding Bite: Grants the user familiarity and knowledge to more effectively use bite type attacks to tear and break apart their foes